I just love rainy days
by Freakingshy
Summary: It's story about a rainy day and there are Ukitake and Unohana, so you shouldn't miss it. :P


_Now since it's like an unwriten rule to say that you don't own anything here is mine. I do not own bleach, nor it characters_, so here the story starts. :)

* * *

**_I just love rainy days_**

_ It was sunny day and the __whole Seireitei looked as peaceful as it could be considering the fact that the eleven division didn't get well with the silence. Anyway everything was so bright, everybody was enjoying himself, the flowers were blossoming, the birds were singing and the cheerful wind was playing with the grass, people's hair and trees' leaves._

_ But despite the good atmosphere floating in the air there was something depressing or to be more specific someone was depressed. That__ was 13 division Taichou: Ukitake Jushiro._

_ He was in the middle of the desert of grass walking towards nothing particualar. Not seeing, not thinking, not feeling as if he was in trance. He continued to walk __like that for about three hours. He didn't realize that the bright sky was now all covered with dark clouds. It had become cold and the wind was howling wildly. But Ukitake hadn't noticed anything at all untill a lightning fell about 5 metres before him. He looked in every possible direction just to find himself lost and that the thunderstorm was coming._

_ The rain strated to fall slowly. Ukitake thought that he should run to his squad__ but in which direction it was, he didn't know. He stood there thinking what he should do when the rain increased it's speed and another lightning fell down this time only a centimetre away from him. He jumped from surprise and found himself on the ground. He stood like that with puzzled expression on his face for about a minute. _

_ Suddenly his lips pulled themselves into a wide smile and there was a lively fire in his eyes._

_- Ah, it brings back memories. - he said looking at the sky above him with dreamy eyes and hands on his knees and his smile became even wider._

_

* * *

** Many years ago.**_

_- Oh, crap. Why does tha__t kind of things always happen to me? - said a boy with white shorts and red T-shirt who was running through a field of grass. That boy was Ukitake Jushiro. He was running as if the devil was after him 'cause there was coming a thunderstorm and he wasn't very good with his health._

_- Hh, I should have left with Dai-chan, now I'm completely lost. - he said and the rain started to fall slowly from the sky and after a minute it was rainning so heavily that you couldn't see before you._

_- Just great. By the time I arrive at home I'll be all wet. A cold will definitly result well on my lungs. – said the boy with ironic tune on his voice._

_ Suddenly a lightning fell a centimetre before him. He jumped from surprise and found himself on the ground. His eyes were wide open just like his mouth. He sat there motionless for about 5 minutes when he realized that the rain stop falling over him. It didn't stop raining just the water drops couldn't reach him. He looked behind himself and there was a girl about his age with long brown hair and deep blue eyes. She was wearing a long white jacket and holding her umbrella over his head. 'She looks like an angel.', Ju thought._

_- Are you okay? - the girl asked with concern in her voice._

_- Yes! - he said automaticly with his mouth wide opened from surprise how soft her voice was._

_- Are you lost? - she moved her head towards him._

_- Yes. - he said automaticly again._

_- Do you know any other word except 'Yes'? - she smiled._

_- Of course I Do! - he said angrily. - Do I look like ignorant to you?_

_- No, of course not. - she said still smiling. - I've just wanted to know if you're still in shock._

_- Oh, I... ah... I'm fine thanks. - he said with apologetic look on his face._

_- You don't need to look so down. - she said laughing. - Now shall we get going? We can not stay here 'till the storm is over, now can we? - she made a pause. - Oh, and by the way my name is Unohana Retsu. What's yours?_

_- My name is Ukitake Jushiro. - he said lively while standing up from the ground. - Nice to meet you._

_- Same here. So are we leaving? - she said rather cheerfully._

_- Sure thing. - he smiled._

_ They walk in the rain for about an hour talking about everything as if they were close friends, who haven't seen each other for a long time 'till the rain stoped and they have to walk apart to their own house since they were near._

_**

* * *

Back in the present**._

_- Ah, I just love rainy days. - said Jushiro with sigh._

_- Hm - said a gentle female voice._

_ Ukitake automaticly behind himself. There was a women who was holding her umbrella over his head._

_- Hello, Unohana Taichou! How are you?- he said cheerfully._

_- I think that's my line. - said Retsu._

_- Well, I feel great. Thank you for the __concern. - he smiled._

_- Are you sure? - she said with concern putting her hand on his forehead. - You sound rather..., how should I put it..._

_- Insan__е? __-__Jushiro suggested. There was a teasing fire in his eyes and a strange smile was placed on his face._

_- You said it, I would said rather strange. - she said teasingly._

_- Oh, thanks. - Jushiro said cheerfully. _

_ He __stand up, took the umbrella from from her hand, put it away and stand before Unohana. Just an inch was separating their lips from becoming one._

_- You truly look like an angel! - he __wishpered softly and kissed her._

**_The End_**

_

* * *

Now I hope you enjoed the story if so please tell me. If not tell me too, I'll appreciate any kind of review. Thanks! :)  
_


End file.
